Solos pero juntos
by Okami no Me
Summary: (Especial Navideño) Antes Naruto siempre pasaba sus navidades solo, al igual que Karin y Anko, pero ellos ahora estan juntos y van a compartir una Navidad muy especial. Nee Mal Summary, Karin/Naruto/Anko Cap1 Up 20/12/14.


**Especial Navideño  
><strong>

**_-Hola, aquí Rick para publicar este especial navideño, si se preguntan por qué lo presento yo y no el tuerto, la respuesta es simple, el muy imbécil se tomó el solo 2 litros de "jugo de naranja", el que resultó ser mango sauer, por suerte ya había escrito el capítulo, según tengo entendido será un Karin/Naruto/Anko con tema navideño por obvias razones, tendrá solamente 3 capítulos y un posible epilogo, y yo mismo me asegurare que el borracho este lo termine…- _**

**-No estoy borracho! Solo tengo un pequeño problema de distorsión de la realidad-Grito Okami desde el jardín-Ahora si Piccolo, me voy a vengar por burlarte de mí!-**

**-_Un momento Piccolo… Imbécil ese es el…!-_Antes de terminar se escucha un agonizante grito del castaño acompañado de unas palabras nada lindas-_Cactus que trajo tu abuelo… Ejm, mientras voy a sacarles las espinas al tuerto, disfruten el especial…-_**

**Especial Navideño, Parte 1**

**23 de Diciembre, Naciones Elementales, Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, 16:48 Pm, Sector… creo que ya se entiende.**

La navidad se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina en la aldea de Konoha, para inmensa alegría de los jóvenes y terror de los líderes de familia al tener gastar todo el dinero ganado durante el mes en regalos y cena de navidad, aunque también habían personas no muy apegadas a las fiestas, ya sea por no tener con quien pasarlas y compartir, o simplemente no les gustaban las fiestas, pero ese no es el tema.

En el sector comercial de la aldea se encontraba una muy indecisa peli-morada tratando de encontrar algo que le gustase a cierto rubio y a su prima.

-No encuentro nada para mi Foxy-kun-Se decía a si misma con una voz que demostraba desesperación y algo de molestia, pues ya llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus compañeros, había encontrado el regalo para la otra fémina, pero para el apodado "Foxy-kun" no había encontrado nada que realmente le gustara.

Esta peli-morada no era otra que Anko Mitarashi, ex Tokubetsu Jounin a cargo del departamento de Tortura e Interrogación de la aldea de Konoha, actualmente viste una polera de color roja simple, sobre esta una chaqueta de color blanca con capucha, la chaqueta tenía pequeños detalles de color dorado y algunos cuantos rojos, era algo escotada en el pecho resaltando sus pechos copa CC, la capucha tenía estaba forrada por dentro con la piel de algún animal, o posiblemente piel sintética para proteger del frio, tenía unos pantalones ajustados de color rojos que se adherían celosamente a sus bien torneadas piernas y perfecto trasero y por ultimo su calzado constaba de unas botas simples de color negro.

Su problema? Había estado toda la mañana buscando algún regalo para sus amigos, para la chica fue fácil encontrar algo que seguramente le gustaría, el cual fue un conjunto de ropa juvenil, pero con el chico… no pudo encontrar nada que a ella le pareciera digno de él, siempre que creía haber encontrado el regalo perfecto se le venían a la mente todo lo que él había hecho por ella e inmediatamente dejaba el artículo de donde lo había sacado.

-Creo que será mejor volver, seguro va a nevar-Pensó en voz alta dándose cuenta que el cielo estaba nublado y empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

La Mitarashi emprendió marcha por las tranquilas calles de la aldea para dirigirse a lo zona de clanes, más específicamente al complejo Uzumaki, luego de unos minutos llego a su destino.

-Foxy-kun! Tu Anko-chan ya llego!-Grito una vez dentro de la mansión principal, la cual estaba totalmente adornada con temas navideños, ya sea luces, o simples adornos de distintos tamaños, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de "Foxy-kun"-Foxy-kun? Tomatito? Hay alguien?-Pregunto mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Karin, pero estaba completamente vacía-Seguro salió a dar una vuelta-Murmuro para sí misma, luego se dirigió a la habitación de "Foxy-kun", pero antes de llegar algo, o más bien alguien abrió la puerta, antes que unas voces femeninas hablaran.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, enserio nos ayudaste-Dijo una peli-naranja que Anko reconoció como Moegi, la cual tenía su pelo suelto el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda, vestía una chaqueta de color roja, unos pantalones del mismo color y un gorrito de foca color rojo, al igual que la otra chica, pero el conjunto de esta era de color blanco.

-No pensé que pudieras estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición-Comento la otra que la Mitarashi reconoció como Hanabi, la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, líder de dicho clan. Anko al escucharla se sonrojo antes de esconderse tras una de las puertas que estaban cerca de ella.

-Vamos no es para tanto, pude haber durado más pero ustedes terminaron antes-Respondió un rubio que salía de la habitación vistiendo solamente un bóxer, Anko al verlo asi, y agregándole lo dicho por las chicas empezó a llegar a una conclusión, la cual no le estaba gustando mucho.

-Pero igual, estuviste dos horas en la misma posición para nosotras sin quejarte, yo con estar 10 minutos ya me dan calambres-Menciono Moegi con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba las piernas.

-Bien ya tenemos que irnos Naruto-sama, aquí está su paga-Hablo la Hyuga mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera antes de ofrecérselo al rubio.

-No me deben nada, si necesitan que lo vuelva a hacer solo vengan aquí-Negó con la cabeza mientras devolvía el dinero a la Hyuga-Y hasta cuando me vas a llamar Naruto-sama? Sabes que no es necesario, con Naruto o Naruto-kun está bien-Corrigió Naruto a la castaña, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la Mitarashi.

-_No, no, no, no puede ser!_-Gritaba para sus adentros en shock-_Foxy-kun, _**_MI _**_Foxy-kun se está prostituyendo, no puede ser... lo hubiera perdonado si por ultimo me hubiera dicho y me hubiera dado unas buenas sesiones, pero ni siquiera eso! Además se está ofreciendo gratis a esas mocosas… no será que Foxy-kun tiene esos gustos!-_Cada pensamiento que tenía, llevaba a otro aun peor-_Aunque eso explicaría que no haya caído en mis encantos y por qué le gustaba la cabeza de chicle-_

-Bien chicas será mejor que vayan a casa, está empezando a nevar-Ordeno el Uzumaki viendo por una ventana como los copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, tú vas a nuestras casas a dárnoslos o venimos aquí?-Pregunto Hanabi.

-No se preocupen, yo voy, además hay podrán enseñárselos a sus familia, de seguro quedan maravillados-Respondió el rubio resiviendo un asentamiento de ambas jóvenes.

-_Ahora salió con exhibicionismo!-_Definitivamente eso no lo vio venir.

-Adiós Naruto-kun-Se despidieron ambas antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla y salir corriendo de la casa, en dirección a sus hogares.

-Creo que mejor me voy a vestir antes que llegue Hime-chan-Se dijo a si mismo antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pero al llegar a esta se encontró con cierta invocadora de serpientes tapando la entrada, la cual no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-Hola Foxy-kun, como estuvo tu día?-Pregunto la Mitarashi con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Un día normal y corriente nada más, me podrías dar permiso para entrar? Necesito abrigarme-Pidió Naruto un tanto nervioso.

-Porque estas desnudo? Y quienes eran esas que se acaban de ir?-Pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, el cual por simple instinto empezó a retroceder.

-Hime-chan, cálmate todo tiene una explicación-Trato de hacer entrar en razón a la invocadora de serpientes, la cual tomo aire antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Está bien Foxy-kun, solo tengo dos preguntas más-Hablo calmadamente la peli-morada, para gran alivio del rubio-La primera… Por qué mierda te estas prostituyendo?! Y porque le estabas ofreciendo a esas mocosas el servicio gratuito?!-Grito Anko mientras tomaba el cuello del rubio y lo apretaba fuertemente.

-Pi… pintu… pintura…-Respondió con dificultad debido a la falta de aire y la presión ejercida por la Mitarashi.

-Eh?-Exclamo con confusión mientras soltaba un poco el agarre del rubio.

-Pintura…-Susurro Naruto mientras señalaba con su mano a la habitación de la cual había salido anteriormente, Anko al ver que señalaba a la habitación lo soltó antes de abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con unos cuadros los cuales había una imagen que ella reconoció como el Uzumaki desnudo, mientras por el piso habían esparcidas pinturas, hojas de papel y uno que otros pincel.

-Que tiene que ver el salón de arte de Karin-chan?-Pregunto extrañada esperando una explicación del rubio.

-Lo… que pasa… es que las chicas… me pidieron que fuera su modelo… para un proyecto de desnudos… para la academia de arte… a la que asisten…-Respondió entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-Ósea que solo te estaban usando de modelo para un trabajo?-Pregunto un tanto nerviosa la chica, ganando un asentamiento del rubio-Y porque estaban hablando de posiciones y eso?-Pregunto tratando de encontrar alguna pista de que le estaba mintiendo.

-Vamos, estar en una sola posición durante dos horas es bastante difícil-Respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Y tu andas aceptando que cualquiera que te lo pida te vea desnudo?-Pregunto con una voz enojada cambiando el tema principal antes de pegarle un golpe en la cabeza.

-A que vino eso?!-Exclamo mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba el lugar afectado.

-Por desnudarte como si nada delante de dos niñas pequeña-Respondió mientras volteaba el rostro y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oye yo no te digo nada cuando te paseas por la casa en ropa interior o desnuda, no le veo diferencia-Se defendió copiando el gesto de la Mitarashi.

-Si hay diferencia, aquí estamos en confianza, además me dirás que no te gusta verme desnuda?-Pregunto con voz burlona mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio-Y a ti solo te preguntaron si podías desnudarte para ellas y aceptas, que hubiera pasado si te hubieran querido violar o darte algún afrodisiaco?-Cuestiono desconfiando seriamente de las intenciones de las infantes.

-Hime-chan, tienen 14 años solamente, no creo que vengan con esas intenciones-Murmuro el rubio defendiendo a la peli-naranja y a la castaña.

-La juventud de hoy en día es más pervertida que antes-Respondió aun dada vuelta, pero para su sorpresa sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, los cuales la abrasaban celosamente-F-F-Foxy-kun, que estás haciendo-Pregunto con un sonrojo marcado debido a la acción del rubio.

-Vamos Hime-chan, cálmate no es para tanto, ademas no me gusta estar peleado con mi Anko-chan-Susurro seductoramente al oído de la Mitarashi-Me perdonas?-

-H-h-hai-Respondió con un pequeño tartamudeo.

-Que fácil te domino, no Anko-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras se separaba de la mencionada.

-No se vale! Sabes que no puedo resistir eso!-Se quejó con un adorable puchero y las mejillas aun algo sonrosadas.

-Dejemos esto para después, me tengo que vestir-Termino la discusión mientras salía de la habitación, seguido de Anko, la cual se encontraba algo distraída-Anko-chan, no me digas que me quieres ver desnudo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona sacando a la peli-morada de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? A que te refieres?-Pregunto un tanto extrañada de lo dicho por "Foxy-kun".

-Por qué me seguiste a mi habitación y estas ahí parada esperando algo-Respondió Naruto mientras Anko se daba cuenta que se encontraban en la habitación de Naruto y este estaba con una muda de ropa en sus manos.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón!-Se disculpó rápidamente antes de salir velozmente de la habitación.

-Tan distraída Hime-chan-Murmuro para sí mismo con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su Hime-chan.

Luego de vestirse con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela gruesa simples bajo al primer piso de la mansión, para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de llegar a destino se encontro con Karin corriendo por los pasillos, en un intento desdesperado de escapar de una muy enfadada Anko que la perseguía lanzándole todo lo que tenía al alcance, para mala suerte de la peli-roja, la Mitarashi encontró unos cuantos kunais escondidos por la casa, los cuales no dudo en utilizar.

-Naru-kun! Ayúdame la ninfómana masoquista me quiere matar!-Grito Karin al ver a su primo.

-No soy ninguna ninfómana masoquista! Ahora ven aquí que mis serpientes quieren jugar con todos tus orificios!-Ordeno la Mitarashi entrando en escena mientras unas serpientes salían de sus mangas, cosa la cual no le gustó mucho a la peli-roja.

-Naru-kun! Sálvame! Controla tu novia!-Pidió llegando al lado del rubio, para esconderse en la espalda de este, aunque le molestara llamar a la peli-morada "novia" de su primo, era la única forma de ganar algo de tiempo.

La Mitarashi se quedó quieta y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas al escuchar lo dicho por la peli-roja de anteojos.

-Vamos Hime-chan, cálmate no es necesario que violes a Karin-chan-Defendió a su prima con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a "controla a tu novia", pero no dijo nada, no quería iniciar otra discusión en la cual posiblemente se vería involucrado-Ahora Hime-chan, por qué quieres matar a Karin-chan?-Pregunto viendo que la chica de ojos avellana avía reaccionado. (**_A nuestro parecer parecen color avellana, pero si no, no duden en corregir_**)

-La cabeza de tomate me estaba molestando e insinuando cosas!-Grito con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras señalaba a la peli-roja escondida detrás del shockeado rubio.

-Vamos como si no fuera algo que quisieras! Estoy segura que ese es el regalito que quieres para navidad!-Contesto la Uzumaki.

-Es obvio que lo quiero… Digo, tu estas inventando cosas! Como yo iría a querer algo como eso!-Se corrigió mientras se preparaba para lanzarse nuevamente al ataque, dio un salto antes que el rubio hiciera una pregunta que la desconcentro totalmente.

-Me están diciendo que ustedes son lesbianas?!-Pregunto en shock total haciendo que la Mitarashi se desconcentre aun en el aire y caiga encima de él.

-De donde sacaste que somos lesbianas! Y para remate me estas emparejando con la ninfómana!-Grito avergonzada la peli-roja con los ojos cerrados, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por los otros dos, confundida abrió los ojos para tratar de encontrar la causa de porque la ignoraban.

Frente a ella estaban Naruto y Anko tirados en el suelo dándole la espalda, esta última sobre el rubio, nada malo aun, pero cuando vio sus rostros, se dio cuenta que ambos tenían sus labios conectados en un beso, mientras mantenían sus ojos cerrados y simplemente disfrutaban de tan "desgraciado" accidente.

-Que estás haciendo! Suéltalo ahora mismo!-Exigió la Uzumaki con celos muy aparentes antes de tomar a la peli-morada de la chaqueta y sacarla de encima del rubio.

-Oye no arruines mi momento feliz!-Se quejó Anko mientras se levantaba del suelo, para ver como la peli-roja ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

-Eso fue… Wow-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras se tocaba los labios, para luego voltear hacia la peli-roja, la cual lo miraba fijamente y con las mejillas infladas-Karin-chan?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado esperando una explicación al comportamiento de su prima.

-Te dejaste besar y le devolviste el beso, cierto?-Pregunto con una voz molesta, el rubio solo asintió con un poco de miedo a como lo tomaría su prima, pero para su sorpresa…-No es justo! Yo quería ser tu primer beso!-Se quejó mientras a los otros dos les salía una gota en su nuca al ver la actitud infantil de la peli-roja.

-Karin-chan, tengo 19, no crees que ya he dado mi primer beso?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la Mitarashi asentía, muy para su disgusto, pero a esa edad era obvio que ya lo había dado, aunque sea jugando a la botellita. (**_Quien no dio su primer beso en ese famoso jueguito xD_**)

-Entonces con quien te diste tu primer beso?-Pregunto curiosa, aunque por dentro quería saber el nombre para matar a la "afortunada".

Naruto perdió el color ante la pregunta, antes que una aura depresiva lo cubriera y empezará a llorar a cascadas.

-_Te maldigo Teme! Malgaste mi primer beso, y el segundo también-_Se lamentaba para sus adentros asegurándose de no decir nada en voz alta.

-Eh?-Exclamaron ambas con una confusión visible ante la reacción de Naruto por la mención de su primer beso.

-Y quién fue?-Pregunto la peli-morada.

-No importa! Naruto te exijo que me compenses por haber besado a la ninfómana!-Exigió la Uzumaki, causando confusión en los otros dos.

-Cómo es eso de compensarte?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Ya sabes, se puede compensar una cosa con otra igual o mejor-Explico con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la Mitarashi ya sabía a donde iba todo eso.

-No entiendo-

-Que me beses idiota!-Grito la peli-roja antes de tomar del cuello al rubio para acercarlo a su rostro y darle un apasionado beso, el cual Naruto correspondió por instinto mientras tomaba la sintura de la peli-roja.

-No es justo! El mío fue solo labio-labio, el tuyo es con lengua! Exijo compensación!-Grito Anko antes de quitar a la peli-roja de la polera para alejarla del rubio, para luego tomar el rostro del rubio y darle otro beso, pero a diferencia del primero este era muy apasionado, superando al dado por Karin momentos antes.

Naruto se encontraba más perdido que Sasuke en un local Stripper (No hace falta aclarar por qué la comparación), hace unos momentos estaba de modelo para un proyecto de desnudos, llega Anko diciendo que se estaba prostituyendo, luego se encuentra con Karin escapando de Anko por razones aún desconocidas para él, y a los segundos, está en el suelo besándose con Anko, para luego las chicas exigían ser "compensadas" de una forma que no puede decir que no le gusta.

De repente Anko toma una de las manos del rubio y la baja hasta su cintura, para luego acomodarla en su trasero y decirle en un susurro…

-_Aprieta lo que quiera-_Susurro seductoramente antes de volver a besar los labios del rubio, el cual "con todo el dolor en su alma" hizo lo dicho por la Mitarashi.

-No le aprietes las nalgas! No es justo! Exijo compensación!-Grito la peli-roja antes de sacar a la Mitarashi de encima del rubio, para saltar encima del rubio, votándolo en el acto, antes de atacar sus labios de manera desesperada y hacer lo mismo que la Mitarashi, pero con ambas manos, para luego obligarlo a amasar su trasero, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos, ella empezó a bajar sus manos hacia los pantalones del rubio, pero fueron interrumpidos por…

-Espero no interrumpir ningún acto sexual doble, pero Tsunade-sama te necesita Naruto-Hablo un peli-negro ex integrante de Raíz, el cual había aparecido segundos antes.

-Eh? Para que será?-Se preguntó el rubio mientras se separaba muy sonrojado por lo sucedido momentos atrás-Etto, Karin-chan puedes levantarte? No quiero que Baa-chan me castigue por dejarla esperando-Pidió con un leve escalofrió al recordar la última vez que la hizo esperar mucho.

-Exijo compensación!-Grito de repente Anko mientras se paraba del piso, para darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos-Y que hace el chico sentimental aquí?-Pregunto extrañada por la presencia del "chico sentimental".

-Me vino a avisar que Baa-chan quiere verme, me acompañan o prefieren quedarse?-Pregunto Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo, para luego ayudar a Karin que aún estaba acostada en el piso.

-Yo me quedo, no tengo ganas de ver una masacre-Respondió Anko, mientras la peli-roja solo decía "Igual".

-Me dejan solo…-Murmuro depresivo, pero igual asintió antes de ocupar el Hiraishin y desaparecer en un destello amarillo, seguido del peli-negro que solo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-En que estábamos? A si, mis serpientes quieren jugar contigo!-Grito Anko mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro, para terror total de la Uzumaki.

-Ayúdenme!-Grito desesperada antes de retomar el escape, mientras pensaba en cómo fue que inicio todo esto…

**FlashBack- POV. Karin**

Había salido a dar una vuelta esperando aclarar un poco mis pensamientos, y de paso tratar de encontrar un regalo perfecto para mi amado y lindo primito, Naru-kun, pero no pude encontrar nada que me gustara, todo lo encontraba muy poco para él, iba a seguir buscando, pero me di cuenta que empezó a nevar, así que me dirigí a nuestro "humilde hogar" que comparto con Naru-kun y la ninfómana de Mitarashi que solo quiere quitarme a mi primito.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Anko sentada en uno de los sillones muy calmada, era muy extraño, ella siempre estaba por ahí gritando o algo, me acerque a ella y me di cuenta que tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, eso de dio una pequeña idea de por qué estaba asi.

-Hola Anko! Que te pasa-La salude mientras me sentaba frente a ella, me miro un poco antes de responderme.

-Nada que te interese Tomatito-Me respondió algo nerviosa, estoy segura que estaba tratando de hacerme enojar para olvidar como estaba, pero no, no, no, Karin Uzumaki no se rinde tan fácil.

-Vamos no seas asi, siéntete afortunada que me preocupo por ti, que te pasa?-Esta bien, me salió algo arrogante, pero tengo que mantenerme firme frente a ella, no puedo actuar como niñita dulce.

-Es que Foxy-kun…-Murmuro pero se quedó calla, creo que se arrepintió de decirme, pero por lo menos ya sé de qué se trata.

-Que le pasa a Naru-kun? No me digas que lo viste con otra?! A quien tengo que matar?!-Creo que me exalte un poco, pero no es para menos! Una desesperada de la aldea está tratando de quitarme lo mío! Seguro fue Shizune, o Ayame, me he dado cuenta que siempre que lo ven le dan miraditas nada santas, o esas mocosas de Moegi y Hanabi, se hacen las lolis inocentes y todo el papel, pero estoy segura que en un momento van a tratar de hacerle algo a mi Naru-kun.

-No, es que creí que se estaba prostituyendo-Que?! **Mi **Naru-kun prostituyéndose?! Y para colmo no me avisa?!

-De donde sacaste eso? No me digas que lo viste en la zona roja? O lo contrataste?!-Uno nunca sabe.

-Qué?! No?! Es que cuando llegue vi a las mocosas esas saliendo de una habitación seguidas de Foxy-kun que solo estaba en bóxer, luego de hablar la Hyuga le iba a dar dinero como "paga", pero Naruto les dijo que se los dejaba gratis por ser ellas…-Okey, como esta yendo esto no me gusta para nada, y para remate, mi Naru-kun salió con gusto por las lolis.

-Vamos sigue! Esa pausa dramática me está hartando!-Le exigí muy impaciente esperando que terminara de contarme.

-Después le pregunte por eso, y me explico que solo estaba de modelo para un proyecto de desnudos para la academia de esas mocosas, estaba algo distraída y solo lo seguí, y no me di cuenta que me quede mirándolo mientras se cambiaba-Que alivio! Mi rubio no salió lolicon y no se está prostituyendo.

-Ósea que solo estas asi por haberlo visto desnudo? Vamos! Nos hemos bañado con él, no le veo lo sobrenatural a verlo desnudo-Enserio no le encontraba la razón para estar tan avergonzada, nos hemos bañado los tres juntos, y por separado igual, abecés nos paseábamos desnudas por la casa y muchas cosas más, sin contar las veces que espiábamos a Naru-kun mientras se bañaba y cosas asi.

-N-n-no es por nada-Aquí algo me olio raro…

-O no será que Anko-chan le dio "inspiración" tipo Jiraya al verlo desnudo?-Definitivamente si tenía una oportunidad de molestarla, no la desperdiciaría.

-No!-Eso me lo confirmaba.

-Estoy segura que le mandaste una cartita a Santa en la que le pedias que te dejara a Naru-kun desnudo sobre tu cama dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras, no?-Bueno… eso era lo que yo había pedido, pero al parecer Anko igual, el sonrojo en aumento me lo confirmo-Si yo lo hubiera pedido lo dejaría seco, aunque creo que tu querrías que te castigue un poco, con ese fetiche de masoquista que tienes…-

-No soy masoquista! Tu eres la que disfruta cuando Foxy-kun te golpea mientras entrenan-Me devolvió el golpe y dolió… puede que le tenga un leve gusto, pero nada más! Lo juro!

-O como se llama esa cosa que ocupan las sogas? Bounge o algo asi creo… Eso te gustaría no? Aunque creo que lo puedes hacer sola con tus serpientes-Esto está teniendo efecto, la veo como cada vez se sonroja más y está aguantando las ganas de saltarme encima, solo un poco más…

-Bondage-Me corrige ella.

-Ósea que si le tienes gusto eh? A que más sé que le tienes gusto… al anal?-Y esa fue mi sentencia de muerte.

-Soy virgen maldito Tomate! Y no le tengo gusto al anal y todas esas cosas! Solo curiosidad de saber que se siente!-Me grito mientras se levantaba y unas serpientes salían de sus mangas… esto no me está gustando-Creo que alguien tiene ganas de probar las sogas-Definitivamente esto no es bueno para mi…

**FlashBack End, Fin POV.**

**Torre Hokage.**

Cuando Naruto llego a la oficina de su Baa-chan se encontró con las momi… los consejeros acompañándola, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina.

-Baa-chan que pasa? Y que hacen ellos aquí?-Pregunto Naruto un tanto desconfiado de los consejeros.

-Naruto te tengo una mala noticia-Informo la Senju soltando un suspiro al saber lo que venía, mientras los consejeros solo sonreían.

-Señor Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, se le informa que debido a su condición de heredero de dos clanes importantes…-Inicio Koharu mientras el rubio abría los ojos en shock al saber lo que venía.

-Está obligado a comprometerse con por lómenos dos mujeres para reestablecer sus clanes…-Prosiguió Homura.

-Espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad-Mencionaron ambos con una sonrisa confiada en sus rostros.

**Notas prescritas: Y Corte! Espero que les gustara la primera parte de este especial, como pueden ver el nombre y el Summary no son muy bueno, pues no se me ocurrió nada, lamento las faltas ortográficas que tengo, les informo que me dedicare a este durante lo que queda del mes, tengo planeado publicar el ultimo el 25 o 24 en la noche, pero si no alcanzo espero que me comprendan si no lo público, ya que lo estoy escribiendo a última hora xD De primera se me ocurrió hacer el especial de Navidad en Yo no Quería ser Sensei, pero faltaba Hanabi para darle el "Regalo perfecto", asique preferí hacer un especial aparte, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones.**

**-_Perdón por no publicarlo antes, pero no teníamos internet, eso lo explica todo, cualquier duda o…-_No pudo terminar por un grito que provenía de la calle.**

**-Rick! Ven a ayudarme! El Emperador Freezer está mandando naves para matarme y quitarme mi espada que me convierte en Súper Avatar Legendario!-Grito el aun borracho Okami desde la calle mientras un grupo de automóviles se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él.**

**-_Sal de la calle! Te van a atropellar! Además eso no tiene sentido!-_Y se escuchan unas frenadas bruscas, y unos pequeños choques, sorprendentemente el castaño avía evitado todos los automóviles solamente con movimientos disparejos e incordinados.**

**-Les gane!-Festejo Okami mientras volvía a entrar a la casa-Ay me morí-Dijo antes de caer dormido al sofá**

**-_Tengo que aprender el paso del borracho-_Murmuro para si mismo viendo como el castaño salió sin ningún rasguño-_Ejm, por favor dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir se despiden Okami y Rick, cuídense!-_**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
